The Girl is Mine
by I Lover 12
Summary: Alex wants Paige back..so Marco and her take a Road trip but run into a few problems on there way. Updated
1. Chapter 1

**At the Dot: **

Hello?... Hello? Alex are you there? Huh? oh sorry Marco..I.. I just spaced out for a mintue.More like 10 Mintues Marco said are you alright? Im fine I repiled.Really you look like you just seen a ghost. So what were you thinking about away..nothing really just some stupid shit.Let me guess does some of that stupid shit you speak have anything to do with a tall beautiful blonde green eyed girl?Ummm NO! i said scarcastally...okay just chill i was just messing around we all know your over Paige.Yeah i said bearly a mummble.

**Alex Pov: **  
Yeah thats right im over Paige.Yeah Yup...But do I miss those Gorgeous Green eyes,those lusicous lips,her scent still lingers by my nose.I miss how she said my name A-alex...it always turned me on and she knew it.oh how i miss how her body felt pressed up agaist of my own.and our late night talks just laying in her bed talking about parcallty nothing just stareing into one anothers eyes holding on to eachother...**GOD** do **I MISS PAIGE MICHALlCHUK..!!!!!!!**

**End of POV **

Alex you want some Ketchup for your fries? Marco yelled. I said no im good.thanks though.okay marco came back with two cheese burgers,fires and two milkshakes. so alex tell me how you and paige ended??? What? are you a reporter for Chanel 6 News now? NO i was just wondering geez, didnt paige tell i asked...nope she just said you left her in the mall alone.Yeah i did.Thats alittle harsh dont you think.Yeah i guess it was but i needed time to think.and it was the best thing for us to do...dont you mean you no she benfitted from it too.I needed to clear my mind i was scatterbrained..she had everything planned out and i didnt know what i was doing next week.So i left before it go to serious you know i said while taking a sip of my milkshake.yeah but come on alex you wanted paige..i mean correct me if im wrong but didnt you made the first move and paige was a little shaky at first, yeah but she wanted it too and thats why she was with you she loved you alex she wanted it as much as you did or still do.I never saw Paige look at another person the way she looked at you and the same for you..you guys have this big passion bubble or something it needs to brust.Yeah i guess your right,wait i never said i still wanted paige...Its writen all over your face Alex...i see it there and there oh wait and there...Shut up Marco..i laughed at my little gay friend hes so good at reading peoples minds i swear..why cant he be like all the rest of the guys in the world a jerk,dosent care about how i feel..okay you win i give in..i still want paige no i need her...I love that girl.Ha Ha Ha I knew it.Marco Gloated..Yeah you can rub it all in my face now..well Alex what are we going to do about this? About what theres nothing to do shes in Banting now do i need to remind you thats in Kingston...Yeah...well then this Calls for a Little Road trip pack your bags alex were going to Kingstons.

**Alexs Place**

Omg Omg Omg...What am i going to do i asked my self as i washed the little make up off my face. its been 2 months since i've even spoken to Paige how am i going to explain showing up at her droom out of the blue.I cant do this..but i want to see her..My god my head is pounding i swear why does everything have to have a consqunce.-Ring- Ring-Ring- Hello..Hi Alex...Oh hi Marco...umm whats up nothing you know what i dont think i can go through with this whole lets get paige idea sorry...NO alex your doing this its the right thing to do and im gonna be there the whole time well not the whole time i mean when you guys make up im out there...haha funny but what if that doesnt happen...i dont know...were leaving first thing in the Morning so get some shut eye goodnight alex...goodnight marco buh bye bye.after i hung up the phone with marco i got dressed for bed and tried to go to sleep but it wasnt easy.

**Alexs Dream:**

Good Morning Class please take your seats today were going to talk about S-E-X...alex please come to the front of the room for a demonstration...Yes Ms.Paige coming...okay alex place your left hand on my left hip then place your right hand on my other hip...good you got it...Umm...Ms.Paige i have question yes JT...umm...are you going to teach us about condoms...????Haha umm hun sure well fit that in some time this week Sweet...Anyways back to my lesson...Alex what do you do from here..umm i umm...yes you what i kiss you ARE YOU SERIOUS...quite it Gavin..Sorry Ms.Paige..anyways yes Alex you kiss me...Um...i dont think i can do.that..But why not pagie said in a lonely house wife voice...Cuz..theres people watching oh i see well just imagine them in there underwear...come closer...I steped closer...my hands still on her hips..she whispers in my ear...I want you alex...right now...on my desk...please...i need you...She started kissing on my neck...i let out a few moans...Ahh Paige...i then felt our lips touch she kissed me i deepened it...I could hear Spin in the back of the room chanting HLA with Jimmy and Jay...but i didnt pay no mind to them at all instead i threw everything off of her desk and on to the floor...i layed her on the desk and had my way with her in front of the class...-Knock-Knock-Knock- Ms.Paige i need to speak with you...WTF!!!!! Paige looked up.Oh Hi Ms.H.

**End of DREAM**

I woke up and looked at the clock 4:44am...i got to wake up in two hours...geez what a dream...Oh where is my mind now of days..i think im in of a need cold shower after that.So i got up and hopped in the shower burrr cold it took me awhile to get use to the temperture..it was too cold..but i didnt want to change it cuz i needed it..I changed it to hot after a few mintues...showered then got dressed.I thought i'd call Marco and see if he was up..So i picked up my cell and hit his number...-Ring-Ring- Hello...Umm..Hello who is this i asked..Um i was just about to ask you the same..Wheres Marco?..Is this Ellie?..This is Alex wheres Marco? Omg!! Alex..Yeah do i know you who is this..Hun its me Paige...The lump in my throat got big,my heart started racing,i couldnt talk...finally i manged oh hi babe..i mean Paige,sorry i must of dialed the wrong number...Its okay it means you must of been thinking about me...yeah what are you doing up at 5:30 in the morning anyway paige?I could ask you the same question...well i couldnt sleep what about you alex...Same something woke me up.So hows School? Schools tough not what i excepted at all.I dont really care for the people around here. I miss Everyone back at home.Really? I asked Everyone? Yes Silly, even Toby I teased I laughed eww but yes i miss everyone sadly even i miss the little geek.Even me?-Awarkard Slience- **_ESPECIALLY_** you Alex.really Yes hun what is it hard to believe? No not all I miss you too Paige.Did you ever find out what college you wanted to attend...umm no not really but im back at Degrassi im earning some more cerdits ...really? thats great hun.Yeah i guess.Well i guess ill let you go Paige it was really nice talking to you again...You to Alex..Okay Talk to you later..okay bye...i said i love you Paige..but she didnt hear me because she had already hung up.


	2. Chapter 2

Alex come on were leaving NOW!!! okay okay marco "Dont get your Panties all in a bunch" im coming. I closed the door to my small one bedroom apartment and went outside. Marco was waiting in his dads blue corrivble.I loved that car it was so cool. Hey alex put your things in the back thats do this thingy. Alright, whats your hurry? i got in. Buckle you seat belt Ms.Nunez were hitting the road.Okay but lets not hit it too hard okay cuz i feel a headache coming on.We were driving for about 30 mintues untill we stopped at a nearby gas sation that looked staright out of a scary movie. It gave marco the Creeps. Umm Marco im gonna go inside and pick up a few things. Okay i went inside.It looked alright i mean it looked like a regular gas sation and gawd does it smell like one. it smelt like a mix of Shitty Dipaers and Spoiled Milk. i got some skittles,Pack of gum and a magazine. it was getting borrriiinnggg sitting in that car with Marco..Listening to fucking GAY ASS Justin Timberlake.I dont give a fuck if hes bringin sexy back.I went to go pay and the guy behind the counter was eyeballing me the whole entire time.It looked like he wanted to rape me or something.He was prolly around sixteen or seventeen years old. He said so umm nice day Aye? Yeah.So are you single? He asked out of nowhere.

**Alex Pov:**

Its times like these that i wish i had a sign on my forehead that read "**_LESBIAN GIRLS ONLY_**."

But i cant have that cuz id look pretty damn funny with the word lesbian on my head.But its just guys are like leaches i swear they cling and cling untill they got what they came for then they let you go.

**END Of Pov**

Ummm No sorry taken see that guy out there were getting married i said in a southern voice.As i walked out i yelled Come on Bubba lets get hitched. I threw marco a pack of gum,lets get out of here.Okay now thats the spirt Alex. Five Mintues went by and i turned down the radio "My lonelyness is killing me, i must confess..." Hey why did you do that? Because 1. I cant take no more of that gay ass shit you call music 2. I need to tell you something. Oh okay fine i got it no more music i can live with that. What do you got to tell me? I talked to Paige this Morning. What? are you serious how? well i went to call you, but i hit the wrong speed dial. Omg Alex thats good right?So what did you two talk about? School and How she missed everyone. Awww she misses me.Yeah but after really talking to her i want to see her like a 5 year old on there way to the mall to see Santa.Well your wish is my command Marco said in a Jolly Fat man Voice. Well Rumor has it Paige has a Boyfriend. A WHAT???? Yeah i should of told you. Yeah Marco you Think? why would you get me all geeked up and drive me out here when the Girl I love has a "Boy Toy"? Because she dosent love him as much as she loves you. you know what Marco...-SIRENS-SIRENS-SIRENS- Now what? I turned around and it was the Police.Marco Pull over..I cant!!!! what do you mean you cant???? The Breaks arent working...try try try ...Watch out for that tree ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh -CRASH- "Please Remain in your Vehicle"

**Kinda Short i know three should be longer.**


	3. Chapter 3

"OMG!!! Alex are you alright?"

"Yeah im fine Jeff Gordon."

I put my hand up against my forehead and I could feel the blood running onto my fingers.The officer came by the door and opened it.

"Sir im gonna have take you two in for reckless driving and resisting to pull over." The Officer said to marco.

Marco had a cut on his forehead as well but it was a little cut...we went over to the police car and marco was looking at his refecltion in the window.

"OMG!!! MY FACE" Marco Screamed

"Cut it out Drama Queen." I said

I had a cut on my shoulder,forehead and i busted my lip and he dosent see me crying like a baby.

They drove us down town,I never thought i'd have to ride in a cop car again i mean when me and Jay were dating this was my tipcal saturday night.But im glad those days are over. Marco was nervous he'd never been in a cop car or in a jail cell.When we got there the cop took us in the back it was dark and cold all the guys were standing with there arms out the cell doors reaching for a nice piece of fresh ass, They were creeping me out.But on ther other hand Marco was in Heaven. All i know is they better not think about raping me or touching me. I'll kick there sorry asses and knock them into next week.They put us in a cell by our selves Thank God.

"So were Intilted to one phone call right?" I yelled at the officer

"Yeah right whatever ya each get one phone call..come on girlie you go first come on come on i aint got all day." the officer said

"Fine. I'm coming."

-Ring- -Ring- -Ring-

"Hello"

"Hi Ellie I cant chat right now im in jail and i was wondering if you could come get me and marco?"

"Omg Lex what happened..."

"Nothing just some stupid shit...can you please?"

"Im sorry but i cant im really busy with school and stuff im soo sorry alex."

"Its okay thanks though okay talk to ya later..."

"okay love ya"

"love ya too bye."

"No luck?" Marco asked me as i went back in the cell

"Nope Ellies busy and cant make the trip...Try Dylan."

"Oh Okay."

-Ring- -Ring

"Hello"

"Hey baby"

"Oh hi sweetie"

"Um could you come pick me and alex up please?"

"No Sorry im really busy sweetheart. Why where are you guys at?"

"Umm Jail"

"WHAT? Im on my way ill be there in 3 hours"

"So is he coming?" I asked Marco

"Yes he'll be here in like 3 hours"

"Are you serious I swear this is the day of Hell. So lets recap I wake up and take a ice cold shower,Get chased by the cops because the brake was stuck,crash into a tree,got asked out by some guy, Found out the women i love has a boy friend,Im locked up in jail and My head hurts." I yelled

"Will you Stop your Bitching Alex?" Marco Said to me

I started to cry he looked at me with sorry eyes.

"Oh alex im sorry whats wrong.?"

"I just miss her and everything is going all worng"

"Aww Alex"

He gave me hug and told me everything was going to be okay and hes sorry for getting me into this mess.

**Three hours later**

Me and Marco are woken by the sound of keys and dylans big ass mouth.

Dylan hugged marco and said"baby are you okay?"

"Yes lets just get out of here." Marco said

So we wnet out to Dylans car.

"Im taking you guys home." Dylan said

"NO!!!!" I said with a little tear in my eye

"I mean we've come this far."

"Well where are you guys going?" Dylan asked

"We were just driving around and talking and listening to the raido." Marco said

"We were going to see Paige" I said

"Oh i see...well okay i guess i can do that Paiges place it is." Dylan said

"Omg!!! Thank You Dylan I love you so much you have no idea what this means to me." I said while giving him a huge hug

We arrived at paiges dorm.Okay this is it...he took us to her room.

**Room 24**

-Knock- Knock-

"Hang on im coming"

We heard from inside my heart started to race.The door opened and i saw her my mouth fell open i closed it.

"Ummm Hi Huns." Paige said in surpise

"What an Unexpected Surpise."

"Yeah we just wanted to come visit you and see how you were doing." Dylan Said

"Well just dont stand there and block the hall way come in." She said while closing the door behind me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alex's POV**

Man its been too long. When I saw her I drew a Blank. She looks amazing even more stunnin gthen the last time I saw her.Man I love those jeans there the sma ejean she wore the night of the movie premire.Her eyes look like the ocean at sunrise.I just want to grab her and and kiss her untill next week.

**End of POV**

"Alex come her stranger amd give me a hug." Paige Said

I hesitated

"Come on dont be shy, You know I dont Bite." She Played

I hugged her tightly for what seemed like entirety.She smelled like Sweet Apples.My lips brushed up agasit her neck when we parted. I smiled.

"Um sorry for just droping in like this, if your busy we could come back later." I said

"No No No stay i was just tidding up in here so make you selves at home." Paige Repiled

"Hey..baby is some here?"

**Alex's POV**

I heard someone yell form what looked like the bedroom. It sounded like a man about 5'9,197LB,Black hair,Blue eyes.Ahhhh I hate Guys O seriously cant stand them.They Ruin everything, that must be lovley "girlfriend" stealing boyfriend.What am I doing, me and Paige arent together anymore so she has the right to date whom ever she pleases but I just wish it wasnt another dumbass,idiot like Spinner or even Matt. I mean what kind of guy treats there girlfriend bad,Make her pay for there car and then fight over another girl in front of her. or break up with her and for her partying gift give her on there beyond stupid heartless fools.Maybe im just being Jealous.But i cnat help but to think of him kissing her in places that i used to,Touching her in the places that i did or Holding her at night when she couldnt sleep and watching her fall asleep in your arms like once did.

**End of POV**

"Oh yeah some of my friends and my brother are here" She said

He walked out and he was everything, he was everything that i had pictured excepted he had dirty blonde hair.He put his arm around paige.

"Well babe are you going to introduce me to these fine gentlemen and this beautiful young lady?" He asked

"Yes um Dylan and Marco this is Ryan."

"Hello." Dylan said

"Hey." Marco said after

"Its nice to meet you both." Ryan repiled

"And Paige who is this Stunning young women?" Ryan asked

"Well Ryan this is Alex." Paige introduced us

"Wait your Alex?" Ryan asked

"Yeah, why do I know you/" I asked Confused

"No but I feel like I've know you my whole life." Ryan said

"Why is that?" I asked still confused

"Becuase..." Paige hit him in the stomach. "Well Ms.Paige here cant stop talking about you"

"Really" I smiled

"Good or Bad things?" I asked

"All good trust me, You two must of have been best friends your senior year."

"Yeah something like that." I said while looking at Paige

I then grabbed Paiges hand."Can I talk to you Paige in Private?"

"Sure hun."

She took me into her room and closed the door.

"You look really good Alex, What happened to your lip are you okay?"

"Car Accident and im fine, Nevermind that. So whose Ryan?"

"Umm Slow down sparky. you sound like a jealous Girlfriend."

"Um I mean who is he to you?"

"Hes my Boyfriend."

"oh." I siad while i sat down on the bed.

"Alex are you okay?"

"Yes I told you im fine."

"Alex Hunny?"

She grabbed my hands and knelt down in front of me.

"I never got over you."

I put my head up and looked at her i went to speak but she put her finger over my lip.

"I loved you Alex abd you broke my heart not only did you leave me in the mall by myslef 2 months ago but you didnt even bother to call me at all not even for a friendly Hello.I miss you Alex I miss everything about you.I love you."

"I love you too Paige"

She leaned in to kiss me, But I pulled away not that I didnt want want to feel her lips upon mine again.It just didnt seem right.

"What about Ryan?"

"I dont Love him like I love you."

She said while pulling on my shirt, "Now shutup and let me kiss you."

When I felt her lips on mine I didnt know what to do. She climbed on top of me as I layed down on the bed.She started kissing my neck i let out a few moans. I've missed this, I've missed her."Stop teasing me." I said.I threw her under me and i started kissing her gentley. My hand travled down to the end of her shirt, I waited for her apporvl to enter.My hand slowly went up her shirt,She grabbed my hand.I looked at her in worry. "Are you okay Hunny?" I asked worried."Yes keep going." She let go of my hand. I placed my Hand on her left Breast I corrested her nipple, slowly." Ohh Alex." She cried out I Kissed down to her jeans.She pulled me back up and unzipped my hoodie and took off my shirt she loved that i wasnt wearing a bra.We were really getting into it when all of a sudden we heard.


	5. Chapter 5

"Umm Paige what the hell is going on in here?" Ryan Yelled

"Umm Hunny Ryan let me explain." Paige said

She had this worried look on her face.

"Paige tell me whats going on right NOW."

I hurried up and put my clothes back on.

"Okay Ryan Alex is my Ex girlfriend, We went out in highschool."

"What...Wait your Gay?"

"Yes I mean No. That dosent matter all that matters is that im in love with Alex and she loves me. Right?"

I shook my head yes.

"I thought you two were just friends, I thought you loved me Paige."

"You know what thought did thought he farted but shit his pants." I said

"Alex please.' Paige said

"im sorry Ryan, but i dont love you I love Alex."

"You know what I hope you guys are happy together." Ryan stormed out upset

Marco and Dylan came into the room Paige had a blank look on her face and i had a scared yet a confused look on mine.

"Ummm Palex whats going on in here" Marco asked

"Yeah I would like to know." Dylan said while crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nothing is going on in here we were just talking." Paige tried covering it up

"Right well why did Ryan storm out of here like a mad man just now if you guys were just talking?? Something must have been going on in here. well?" Dylan Said

"Okay fine,Her zipper got stuck and i had to help her take off her pants. of and we were also planning way to fight gobal warming. We were just talking gawd." I said

"Right?" Marco said Scarcastically

"Come one Guys."

"We were fooling around alright." Paige blurted out

She started crying i went to her side and put my arm around her.I started rubbing her back she put her head on my lap.

"Oh sorry Umm we were gonna leave." Marco said

"Yeah hunny lets go get a Pizza." Dylan said

"Paige,Paige Baby please look at me."

Paige looked up at me her eyes swollen with tears

"Are you okay?"

She didnt say anything she just looked into my eyes.She Kissed me i kissed her back with passion.She ripped off my hoodie once again.she threw me back on the bed.

"Baby can we please talk." I said

"You dont want me anymore do you? You dont love me anymore? You NEVER loved me"

"No NO No Paige."

I put my hand on her arm she moved away.

"Paige listen to me please. I love you more anything in this world, and i do want you Just not like this not now."

"Why Alex?"

"Paige your in a relationship with a guy and his name is Ryan."

"I know Alex I know but I dont love him I Never did My mother set us up."

"What?" I said

"Alex I've loved you ever since the day you tripped me in the hall way and you got all alex with me."

I laughed

She smiled

I pulled her close,a couple mintues later we fell asleep.

**At Eddies Pizza Place**

"Hey Marco, did you know that Paige and Alex still had feeling for eachother?" Dyaln asked

"Yes i mean No,I knew Alex still loved your sister but i had no clue that Paige still loved alex."

Marco looked over at the Coffe Shop acrossed the street from Eddies.

"Hey Dylan is that? No it cant be..."

"What?"

"Is that Ryan?"

"Sure the HELL is." Dyaln said as he left the Money for the small cheese pizza on the table.

"Come on hunny we have a Jackass to talk to."

Marco and Dylan left Eddies and Walked over to where Ryan was.He was with a Beautiful girl who wasnt Paige.They were smiling and laughing,holding hands the whole sabang.Marco went over to the table and started yelling at Ryan.

"Asshole What the Fuck is going on in here Huh Huh??" Marco looked at the girl with Ryan.

"**MANNY**?"

**Back at Paiges Doorm**

-Yawn- I rolled over,i looked at the clock on the night stand it was 1 am I rolled baack over and Paige wasnt there.

"PAIGE,PAIGE." I yelled

Paige walked in the room

"Oh hi hun."

"Hi." I said with a big smile on my face.

"Where were you?" I asked

"oh I was watching tv,I didnt want to wake you you looked so adorable."

"Its okay can I Join you?"

"Why that would be nice."

I got up and went into the other room I sat down next to Paige I gave her a kiss on the Cheek.

"So whatcha watching?" I asked

"South of Nowhere."

"Really which one?"

"Its the one where Spencers mom (Paula) Catches her and Ashley having Sex and She kicks Ashley out."

"Oh I havent seen this one yet."

We cuddled up on the couch and watched south of nowhere.

**The Next Morning**

We were awaken to Maco,Dylan,Ryan and MANNY?

"Sorry to come by so early Paige." Marco said

"Oh I see The Degrassi Lezbos are still an Item" Manny said while giving me and Paige a Dirty look.

"WHY THE HELL IS THIS SLUT IN MY AIR SPACE?" Paige asked

"Well Ryan tell her go on..." Dylan said

"Paige I've been cheating on you with Manny for 2 Months." Ryan told Paige

"WHAT?" Paige said


	6. Chapter 6

We all stood there in shock.

"So let me get this straight..."

"What your not" Manny siad to me

"Can it Coke Whore."

"You've been cheating on me with this whore?" Paige said

"Yes." Ryan replied

"See Paige I always knew your men would come to me prolly because i can give them the time of there life." Manny Said

"More like the ride of there life" I said under my breath

"What was that Skank?" Manny asked

"Nothing I swear."

"Bitch you better tell me right now what did you say?"

"Hey DIKE, Im talking to you"

After that I pushed Paige aside and Hualed off and punched Manny in her Slutty Whore Face.Marco grabbed me and pushd me down on the couch.

"BITCH YOU RUINED MY FACE." Manny Screamed

"Oh sorry hunny, if i had the money id help replace it." i said

"LISTEN YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF YOUR FIGHTING LIKE 2ND GRADERS THIS IS UNCALLED FOR WERE NOT IN SCHOOL ANYMORE ALEX AND MANNY YOU IN 12TH GRADE WHY ARE YOU MESSING AROUND WITH COLLEGE GUYS ANYWAY?" Marco yelled

"Paige im sorry i loved you its just manny." Ryan siad

"Whatever Ryan."

"Wait Paige you were cheating on me were you or were you not?"

"No I mean Yes but not for 2 months it only happened onve and that was last night."

"At least I wasnt Fucking no slut." paige said

"Then what do you call Alex then?" Manny said

"Oh no you didnt i will fucking fuck ypu up whore." I said

The hate in Mannys eyes was burning a hole in Paiges skin.

"ENOUGH" Marco Yelled

"Fine Im done anyway come on Manny were leaving Bye Paige have a nice life." Ryan said

"Dont let the door hit your fat ass on the way out" i said to manny as she walked out the door

Manny flipped me off before closing the door

Paige sat down next me.

"FUCK,SHIT." I said

"Whats wrong? Alex Baby" Paige asked

I put my head in my hands "Nothing i just hate the homophobic bitchy ass slut."

"Its okay shes gone." Paige said


	7. Chapter 7

We sat there in dead slience after everybody left. Paige was sitting on the love seat and I was on the couch. It felt like we were 1,000 miles apart. She got up and sat down next to me she wiggled her way under my arm.

"Your so damn cute." I siad playfully

"Really?" she said

"Your so fucking beautiful ." I said as I brushed the hair out of her face so i could see her gorgeous green eyes.

I leaned down and kissed her lips gentley she kissed me back with more passion.I had flashbacks from the night in her room becuase all of a sudden she pulled away.I looked at her with confusion.

"Ummm okay?" I said

"Alex its just..its just?"

"Just what Paige?"

"Umm i want you Alex."

"You have me Paige."

"No I want you like never before."

"I dont think I understand."

"Alex I want you right here right now I love you."

She put her hand on my thigh and rubbed it I grabbed her hand and kissed it.i kissed her neck.

She whispered in my ear "Fuck me Alex like you never fucked anyone else before."

I laid her down on the couch and i climbed on top of her. I kissed with passion, my hand travled down to the end on her shirt, my hand went to her breast paige let out a few moans. I then took off her shirt and kissed her from her neck to the end of her navel.i unbuttoned her jeans with my mouth i pulled them down and to my surpise she wasnt wearing any panties. i kissed her inner thighs.I then proceeded and i messaged her clit with my tounge.I licked her untill she cumed in my mouth.I got off of her and she pulled her pants up and put her shirt back on.She sat up and asked me If something was the matter.

"No" I said "I just dont want to fuck you, i want to make sweet passionate love to you from night fall to sun rise Paige."

"Alex Hunny come here." She held her arms out and fall into them.

I laid there as she stroked my hair back and forth.

"Paige ive missed this, i mean you and me you know."

"Me too..Me too."

She kissed my forehead ever so gentley.

She whispered "I love you Alex Nunez"

"I love you too Paige Michalhuk"

"Im glad you my Girl Paige because I cant see me with anyone else but you and only you.I want to spend the rest of my life with you.An ill never make the mistake of hurting you again.I love you." I said


End file.
